


snowman

by sweaterpawwonwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M, Snow, Snowman, You Have Been Warned, its soft, its very sweet and fluffy, they're basically babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawwonwoo/pseuds/sweaterpawwonwoo
Summary: mark and donghyuck makes a snowmankindergarten au





	snowman

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this from a fluff au generator or something and i needed to make it,, so um its november but i can't help but write these so enjoy!

“markie! markie! come look!” a boy with melanin skin shouted as he pointed at the window of their classroom.

“what is it, hyuckie?” the boy asked as he rubbed his eyes as he just woke up from his nap.

“snow! it's so white and fluffy!” donghyuck said as he pressed his face on the window.

it was a light shower of snow coming down.

“woah!” mark mumbled loudly as he stared outside.

“let’s go ask teacher if we can go outside and play!” donghyuck excitedly said, dragging mark with him.

“but it's cold!” mark exclaimed but donghyuck ignored him as he went over to their kindergarten teacher.

“teacher! teacher!” donghyuck called out as he pulled on the heam of their shirt.

“yes donghyuck?” the teacher asked nicely.

“can markie and i go outside and play? we promise to come back when you call!” donghyuck gave them the puppy eyes making them laugh.

“alright alright, come let's go get your winter coats so you can play before the others wake up.”

donghyuck smiled widely and looked over at mark.

“we’re going outside!”

soon they went out to the playground just outside their classroom, with their winter coats and gloves on.

“markie let’s make snow angels!” donghyuck said as he fell on the snow.

“you’re gonna get sick!” mark said worriedly but donghyuck shook his head.

“i won’t get sick if you play with me” donghyuck giggled.

mark giggled as well before following donghyuck. they both laughed as they make snow angels.

“hey let's make a snowman” mark smiled widely as donghyuck’s eyes lit up when mark suggested the idea.

“yes!” donghyuck shouted loudly.

they both ran around getting snow to make their snowman. donghyuck found some rocks ans sticks for them while mark was making the body.

“i got these rocks to make their eyes and body” donghyuck showed mark as he made the second snow ball.

“that’s nice hyuckie but can you help me out for this? it's hard with me only” mark pouted.

donghyuck giggled and nodded. he placed the sticks and rocks down before running over to mark. finally they were done making their snowman. they placed the sticks at the sides of it as arms and rocks for eyes and the body. they stood back a bit and admired their creation.

“what should we name it?” donghyuck asked mark.

“snowy?”

“boring” donghyuck stuck his tongue out.

“how about we combine our name together?” mark suggested.

“markie and hyuckie..” mark thought hard about it before coming up with,

“markhyuckie!"

“that’s kinda cute!” donghyuck said excitedly and mark nodded proudly.

“their name now is markhyuckie, let’s go tell teacher!”

—

“WHAT HAPPENED TO MARKHYUCKIE?!” donghyuck shouted as all he saw was a puddle of water.

winter had ended and the sun was shining brightly.

“it melted hyuckie. the sun melted it” mark said as he held donghyuck by his shoulders.

“the sun is so mean, how could it melt markhyuckie” donghyuck harshly whispered but then kept quiet.

“markhyuckie” donghyuck mumbled out as he teared up. he wrapped his tiny arms around mark before crying into his shoulder.

“don't cry hyuckie, we can always make a new one next time.” mark comforted as he stroked donghyuck’s head.

“really?” donghyuck asked. he sniffed as he looked up at mark with teary eyes.

mark nodded. “we can do it every year.” mark pressed a small kiss on donghyuck’s forehead.

“promise?”

“promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: sweetpeahui , onlyhyucks


End file.
